Who'd Have Known?
by Know Err
Summary: Based on the song by Lily Allen.


A/N: I told myself I wouldn't make the effort for these things anymore but I can't help myself. Hopeless little me. It's a little late and I lost steam towards the end but I hope you like it in all it's fluffy glory. You know who you are.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to bed," Kim said to her drunken blonde friend. It was a typical friday night but everyone was tired from the long week. It was Kim's turn to host their weekly alcohol sessions so her friends that were too drunk to drive home were littered all over her small modern two-floor apartment. Kim only took sips to loosen up and unwind but it was 5 am and everyone else was either drunk or asleep.<p>

"Noooo," Ron moaned. "We shtill have boosh! Shtay and we can talk sh'more," He blinked up at her with droopy, unseeing eyes eyes. He looked like a lobster, red from the several bottles of alcohol he consumed since happy hour.

Kim laughed and ruffled his hair, "Sleep it off, buddy."

Her eyes quickly flicked up to meet Shego's from across the room. The other woman sat contemplatively on her couch with a full glass of some mixed drink.

Kim didn't know how she managed the nerve to ask the other woman to come over that night. They became acquainted through mutual friends who dragged Shego along to their drinking sessions a handful of weeks prior and they've slowly built an near-friendship, a middle man was almost no longer needed if they ever wanted to get a hold of the other.

There was some unresolved attraction between them but Kim was too shy to make the first move. Still, her feet found some courage and moved in front of the other until she reached the older woman.

"Hey," Kim cleared her throat.

"Hey," Shego returned with a sleep-husky voice.

"I'm turning in, do you need anything before I go?" she asked her as she looked everywhere except Shego. Everyone was passed out wherever the alcohol coma hit them. Bottles and cups were all over the floor and tables. Kim already internally groaned at the mess she had to clean in the morning.

"You can borrow some of my sleep clothes if you'd like," Kim told her guest. _ And, you could sleep with me on my bed, I have a room all to myself,_ she added mentally, wishfully.

Shego shook her head, licked her lip, and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Kim swallowed the lump that lodged itself in her throat and wiped her moist palms on the leg of her pants that felt entirely too tight at that moment.

"It's alright, I'll stay up for a bit," Shego replied before taking a sip of her drink.

"Make yourself at home then. Find any room to sleep in, there are fresh blankets in the hall closet," Kim said before she slowly, and reluctantly, inched away to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

She splashed some water on her face and looked herself at the mirror before sighing deeply. She thought silently as she brushed her teeth and changed into an old oversized uni t-shirt left by a former girlfriend and some sleep shorts that used to belong to one of her brothers. She flicked the lights off and climbed up the stairs to her room.

The lamp was on, to her surprise. And to her shock, Shego was on her bed.

Asleep.

On her bed.

In panties_._

On her bed.

In _panties_.

On her bed.

Shit, look at those legs.

_On her bed._

Kim stood still by the door way and stood there because her brain shut down and refused to reboot –but it was like her eyes suddenly saw much clearer: the soft orange glow of the lamp highlighted parts of Shego's still form. The curve of her navel. The fine silky hairs nape of her neck. The fullness of her lips. It was a master piece only God could paint.

Kim was in complete awe.

Shego stirred and lifted head to look over at Kim.

"Sorry," she said to the redhead with a demure yawn, "Ron took the last room and this bed was empty."

Kim's eyes focused on the strange pair of tight jeans on her floor.

_In panties._

_On her bed._

_In pant_– "Um, it's alright. It's a big bed, I can share," Kim said looking at her toes now. Shego looked at her, almost expectantly.

_Right. Left. That's it Kim, walk._

She stood at the foot of the bed and carefully crawled upwards, politely avoiding the heavenly creature on the other side of the bed as one possibly could, every bit of her was hyper aware of the other occupant of her bed. She didn't realize how tired she was until she was fully snug under the quilt her grandmother made, discreetly breathing in the smell of fresh laundry detergent and the scent of the woman beside her.

"Oh, man," she yawned and stretched slightly, "I'm so sleepy."

"Sleep then," the voice soft, almost disappointed.

Kim shook away the fingers of sleep before it could take its hold on her. "No, it's alright." She scratched her cheek absently and blinked groggily at her bed mate who secretly thought it was cute.

"No, I get it. The weather's perfect for sleeping," Shego said. Autumn was upon them. It wasn't too cold, but it also mean that summer's sticky heat was no longer upon them.

"It's getting harder to get out of bed in the morning," Kim confessed. Inside, she was secretly enjoying the light conversation and pretended that this was just another night lying next to her lover. The thought appealed to her. It's been a while since she's had someone to call her own.

"Thank God it's Friday," Shego sighed.

"Amen," Kim agreed.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Shego asked. Underneath the covers, their thighs brushed together.

"Not really plans but I was thinking about watching old movies all day. My idea of fun and relaxing."

"I saw your collection of them downstairs."

"Yeah," Kim admitted sheepishly, "Movies are included in my list of vices."

"'A Place In the Sun' any good? It was on your coffee table," the dark haired woman was subtly dropping hints.

"It's a classic," Kim said, oblivious.

"Sounds interesting. What's it about?" Shego hedged further.

Kim blinked and then realized what was going on. She took a coming breath and spoke slowly so as to not sound too eager, "If you want, you're welcome to watch it with me tomorrow... um, if you don't have plans."

"No, plans. A movie and microwave popcorn sounds fun." Shego said softly, "I'd like that."

Kim felt Shego turn on her side to face the redhead.

And almost fell off the bed.

Luckily, Kim had wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to the middle of the bed before any damage was made. And, they both laughed. "Guess I'm still a little tipsy," Shego said, her breath sweet. Neither commented on the fact that she still had Kim's arm around her.

She shivered.

"Are you cold?"

A shake of the head.

The arms tightened their hold...

Their bodies pressed closer together...

And before they knew it...

Their lips met.

* * *

><p>Days wove seamlessly into weeksand neither woman felt the time. Instead of going out with their friends, they spent nights staying in Kim's apartment watching Kim's movie collection on Kim's bed. Shego spent more time in the redhead's home than her own. She even had her own toothbrush on the sink, next to Kim's.<p>

"On Golden Pond" was playing on the tv but neither woman was paying much attention. Kim was on her stomach, her head propped up by an elbow. Behind her, Shego was lying slightly on her side, using Kim's bubblebutt as a pillow. They were also both in deep thought as to what was going on between the two of them.

_Are we together or not?_, Kim asked herself. Then, to her panic, _Have I been friend zoned?_

"Friends don't kiss friends like we do," Shego replied with a smirk. "–At least, not the friends that I have. Do _you_ kiss _your _friends with a little tongue?" She sat up too look at her bedmate.

A blush bloomed up Kim's neck, "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yes, yes, you did," Shego laughed, her voice causing a warmth in Kim's stomach. Kim couldn't resist giving her a long, thorough kiss before pulling away to caress her cheek.

"No," Kim shook her head after a moment. Shego looked at her confusedly before Kim continued, "I don't kiss my friends like I kiss you."

"Good," Shego asserted impishly, "You're not allowed to go around kissing your friends or anyone else for that matter." She tapped on Kim's nose gently to drive her point.

"Oh, really?" Kim asked, raising a brow. She quickly moved her head at an angle and captured Shego's finger in a playful bite. Shego gave an uncharacteristic squeak and promptly pulled her hand away.

"Yes, really," Shego replied, "Now, let me watch more Katharine Hepburn. She's so hot in this one." Out of the corner of her eyes, she watched Kim try to formulate a witty response but was failing as the seconds passed. Instead, Kim settled on hitting her with a pillow and Shego retaliated by tickling the redhead. They spent the day laughing and lazing in bed and neither would have it any other way.

* * *

><p>"Do you think we should get bagels on the way home? I've been craving," Shego asked as she looked at the petite redhead sitting next to her, playing with her fingers. They finally came out of hibernation to spend time with friends.<p>

"Whatever you want, baby," Kim said with a smile, squeezing the older woman's hands gently. Then Kim's green eyes bugged out of her head when she realized what she said, "Um, sorry- I-i.. It's..."

A finger was pressed to her lips, "Shh."

Shego only smirked and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled further when Kim locker their fingers together.

"Aw," Monique, Bonnie, and Yori chorused.

"You guys make me sick," Shego's (and by extension Kim's) friend, Betty, complained. "Ow!" she yelped when her wife, Vivian, pinched her side and sent her a glare.

"You didn't have to spend the afternoon in our company," Shego retorted.

"Whatever, lovebirds," Betty mumbled, rubbing her side.

"I think they're cute," Ron grinned boyishly, a dreamy look on his face. The other girls agreed.

"You're such a fag, Ron," Josh teased.

"What does that make you?" the blonde replied, kissing his boyfriend.

"See what you start!" Betty complained to Shego further.

"You'll have to forgive, Betty," Vivian apologized, "She's been in trouble." She looked at her wife pointedly.

"Viv, please," Betty begged. "I only forgot for a minute!"

"You still forgot our anniversary," Vivian pouted before huffing off to the bathroom.  
>Betty sighed dramatically, "I forget the date and she throws a fit. It's not like I actually forgot the day itself." She got up to find her wife but turned back to the table. "Don't ever get married," she advised her friend as the others laughed.<p>

It was Shego's turn to blush and Kim found that she rather liked the look.

"We're taking it slow for now," Kim replied for Shego who was still blushing and biting her lip. Kim nuzzled her jaw. Betty rolled her eyes and continued to walk, thinking of how she could earn her wife's forgiveness no matter how ridiculous the whole thing was. It wouldn't take long anyway, her wife couldn't resist her for long.

"You're so touchy feely," Shego commented.

"Me?" Kim asked with a laugh. "You're the one who can't keep her hands off me," commenting on their close proximity.

Shego took her hands away and scooted her seat the opposite direction, huffing at the redhead.

"Come back here," Kim laughed, reaching for her. "I'm just kidding, baby." This time, Kim didn't groan internally when that pet name unconsciously slipped from her lips because of the way Shego's eyes crinkled in a smile.

* * *

><p><em>Beep Beep Beep Beep<em>

**Kim [11:05:15 pm]:** What are you up to? :)

Shego [11:06:03 pm]: Trying to sleep :/

**Kim [11:06:58 pm]:** Oh no, I'm sorry!

Shego [11:07:13 pm]: It's ok. Couldn't sleep anyway.

**Kim [11:08:22 pm]:** Why did you have to go back to your place? IMY :(

Shego [11:10:07]: Doy, I'm supposed to live in my house. That's what houses are for. IMYM, dork.

**Kim [11:11:00 pm]:** Come over? I'm lonely... :'(

Shego [11:11:11 pm]: Be there in 5.

**Kim [11:12:15 pm]: **Please and thank you! Drive safe! I'll be waiting. xo

* * *

><p>"I don't want to leave bed," Shego mumbled into Kim shoulder, using the other woman as a pillow. Her voice was low and thick from sleep.<p>

"Why would you leave then?" Kim asked in a whisper, tangling long dark strands between her fingers.

"I haven't been home for more than a handful of hours at a time," Shego said, her voice muffled by Kim's skin. "I have chores to do."

"No," Kim said resolutely, "You're staying here. Forever."

Shego sighed, rubbing her face against her human pillow before sitting up, "I really have to go."

Kim reached up and touched her chin, "You're so beautiful."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Shego said, lying back down.

"It's the truth," Kim said sincerely. "I'll miss you when you leave."

Shego scoffed, "Cheeseball."

Kim could hardly believe that Shego was in her arms. There were times when she thought she was dreaming. That she somehow fell asleep that Friday night months ago and that all of this was just a dream, a fantasy fulfillment of a heartfelt wish. She internally berated herself for entertaining silly thoughts. She definitely was grateful to whatever powers lead her to the woman lying next to her pillows.

Finally, the redhead reluctantly got up and off the bed. She made her way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Shego nearly whined, missing the warmth of Kim's body.

"I'm making you breakfast so you can go," Kim said over her shoulder.

Shego frowned at that, "Kim-"

But Kim only smiled, "The sooner you go, the sooner you can come back."

Shego got up, too. She pulled on Kim's old uni sweater hanging on the edge of the bed. Kim stood there for long moments, just watching and appreciating the view.

"Kimmie, what is this going on between us?" Shego asked, pulling the redhead fully against her.

Her eyes flickered to Kim's dresser. On top of it lay folded clothes the belonged to Shego. The shirt Kim was wearing was Shego's as well. Mentally, Shego thought of the things that was hers in Kim's home. _'Cause I stay here all the time. _

The redhead now used her brand of shampoo while her body soap now smelled like the petite woman. A green towel with her name on it was hanging off the towel rack next to one embroidered "Kimberly."

In the hall closet, her leather jacket hung next to a red pea-coat. Two pairs of her size 7 ½ shoes sat next to several size 6 sneakers. A reprint of her favorite painting was hanging on a space in the living room depicting a rainy day on a busy Paris street.

In the fridge, a can of her Dr. Pepper chilled snuggly next to a bottle of Kim's iced tea. A bottle of half empty wine was haphazardly placed in front of it. There was also some cream cheese left over from the bagels they bought together last week.

Her eyes trailed back to Kim's neck. A ghost of a kiss was made by her lips the night before. It signified her claim on the smaller woman... supposedly.

_Are you mine?_ Shego asked silently.

"I don't know either," Kim replied clutching at Shego's shirt and looking at her tenderly. "Let's see how we go."

"Let's just stay," Shego replied, tugging the redhead back to where they shared their first kiss. "I wanna lie in bed all day."


End file.
